Kamigami no Batsu
by HieloUnicorn93
Summary: Compiten por el trofeo más importante de la Edad de Oro, una profecía fue revelada y todo aquél que se hiciera con el poder de las bestias sagradas gobernará al planeta sumiendolo en la esclavitud. El castigo de los dioses está en camino.


**CAPITULO 1.- Hasta el Límite.**

_**A veces salgo a la calle, y no reconozco a nadie, **_

_**y me encuentro de pie sin poder entender **_

_**Como fue que llegue.**_

Estaba seguro que era el sexto día del mes, y al fin tenía frente a sus ojos a su pueblo envuelto en llamas, según escuchó a los lugareños de Neri, era el castigo de los dioses por su mala fortuna ese año.

Sin embargo, la ira de los dioses no disminuía conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez, las llamas consumían a su paso los verdes pastos de Neri y los pueblerinos corrían despavoridos para refugiarse del fuego anaranjado que había cobrado muchas vidas en tan pocos minutos.

Trató de llamar la atención de las personas, buscó ayudarles y se dio cuenta de que sólo era un observador en medio del caos, que tan solo miraba como el pueblo de Neri se consumía bajo las llamas mandadas por los dioses.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azulado opacado por el humo del incendio y observó a los cuatro espíritus guardianes sobre Neri.

Era una visión deslumbrante y a la vez tan intimidante que le puso los pelos de punta, sus ojos zafiros no podían ocultar la alegría y el miedo que lo invadió cuando por encima de él se encontró con esas bestias que lo habían ayudado en todo su camino a lo largo de esos cuatro años en los que había conseguido ser tres veces campeón mundial.

Pero la imagen de las cuatro bestias era muy diferente a la que Tyson estuvo acostumbrado a ver en cada pelea.

Poseían enorme belleza, magnificencia, era como si en ellas mirara su poderío de antaño.

¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntó, ¿En donde se encontraba y porque creía conocer ese lugar al que nunca antes había ido? Se dijo mientras trataba de asimilar la sorpresa y el temor al verse en peligro por las llamas.

De pronto, las llamas se apagaron y el sonido de trompetas y un coro celestial se escuchó por todo el terreno que ocupaba el pueblo de Neri, todo sucedió de manera repentina.

El cielo se volvió de un color rojo oscuro con tintes violetas, el sonido de las trompetas y el coro celestial cesó de pronto.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en Neri, miró como una luz de color blanco brillante y traslucido salía del cielo y se posaba sobre un templo edificado cerca de un bosque.

Las trompetas sonaron como un grito de guerra, anunciando la llegada de su señor, la luz blanca se disolvió envolviendo a todo el entorno en una oscuridad eterna.

La primer trompeta se dejó escuchar como un lamento de que la vida como se conocía ya no existiría, su sonido melancólico hizo que de los ojos de Tyson salieran algunas lágrimas rebeldes que limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Sonó la segunda trompeta…

La tercera trompeta apareció junto a una enorme bola de energía azulada que bajó del cielo con lentitud pasmosa.

La oscuridad se disipó cuando estalló la bola de energía con gran fuerza y el color verde de los campos y el azul del cielo aparecieron para dar la bienvenida a los dioses.

Aquellos dioses que fueron los protectores de generaciones pasadas y futuras y que gracias al olvido de miles de personas regresaron para emitir su juicio.

Su resolución seria unánime.

Las bestias sagradas desaparecerían de la vida de los seres humanos para siempre.

Tyson despertó de golpe sentándose sobre su cama, estaba empapado en sudor, se pasó las manos por el rostro para recordar lo que fue ese sueño, pero no logró recordar nada.

Miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al observar que se encontraba en su habitación, entonces cayó en cuenta de que había pasado un año desde que los G-Revolution vencieran a BEGA, y que después de esa derrota la BBA fue instaurada de nuevo con el señor Dickenson a la cabeza.

Muchos equipos profesionales de beyblade llegaron a la ciudad de Tokio para comenzar con las reparaciones gracias a la destrucción que causó la última pelea del torneo Justice-V y en ese mismo tiempo tuvo lugar el juicio de Boris Valkov en el cual fue sentenciado a una larga temporada en la cárcel acusado de fraude y explotación.

Durante el juicio y una vez dictada la condena, Boris no dejaba de lanzar improperios contra Tyson mientras era detenido por los brazos gracias a dos agentes de policía para evitar que se lanzara contra el campeón mundial, prometiendo que regresaría para vengarse de él y de todos los que participaron en la Alianza Rebelde.

La tranquilidad regresó a los beyluchadores y al grupo directivo de la BBA, que tras meses de largas reuniones, decidieron cambiar la estructura de la organización mundial de Beyblade.

Una de esas decisiones fue que el señor Dickenson seguiría siendo el presidente de la BBA, pero se decidió que contaría con un asesor que le ayudaría a planificar los horarios de batalla, sedes y torneos dentro del Campeonato Mundial así como los datos de cada uno de los equipos que participaran y aquellos que no lo hicieran.

También se decidió formar un comité internacional que sería representado por los líderes o entrenadores de cada equipo y los beyluchadores veteranos ayudarían con las sedes nacionales de la BBA que se ubicarían alrededor del mundo.

Todas esas decisiones fueron tomadas para darle un mayor seguimiento al desempeño de cada equipo así como para permitir el descubrimiento de nuevos talentos, pues no podían volver a permitirse caer gracias a las ambiciones de otros y que utilizaran los nuevos talentos para malos propósitos.

Una de las novedades y que sorprendió a los beyluchadores fue la instauración de un consejo de beyluchadores para el Campeonato Mundial, donde cada uno de los equipos podría tomar decisiones siendo representados por su capitán respecto a las batallas o protocolos.

El beyblade estaba evolucionando para convertirse en un deporte más serio y estructurado en el cual todo aficionado podía obtener información del deporte y de sus equipos favoritos con mayor facilidad.

Era una nueva etapa, algunos expertos decían que se encontraba en una de sus mejores épocas y se creía que se acercaban grandes expectativas de todos los cambios y mejoras por las que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, esos cambios que sufría el beyblade no eran algo de gran importancia para el campeón mundial en esos momentos.

Aún en su cama, Tyson comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió días atrás y casi podía apostar que fue gracias a ese sueño por lo que comenzó a entrenar beyblade de nuevo, se levantó de su cama y se vistió para salir al patio de la casa con su beyblade en la mano.

Practicaba mientras era observado por un chico de cabello castaño con lentes que portaba una laptop y comparaba los actuales movimientos y estrategias del actual campeón con las que había participado en el torneo de BEGA.

Desde hace varios meses que Tyson comenzó a entrenar sin descanso, esa actitud de él extrañó a los G-Revolution pues no tenían ningún torneo cerca.

Pero para Tyson no había excusa, era el campeón mundial y debía mantenerse en forma y tanta tranquilidad no le daba buena espina.

No era normal y presentía que algo iba a suceder en poco tiempo, no sabia decir si era bueno o malo, pero ese sentimiento fue lo que lo hizo volver a tomar su beyblade y entrenar.

En cambio, los chicos creían que él se había vuelto obsesivo gracias su extraño presentimiento. Incluido su hermano mayor.

-¿Sigue entrenando?-preguntó Hiro colocándose detrás de Kenny para mirar los avances de su hermano menor.

-Sí, sigue entrenando desde esta mañana-respondió Kenny con aburrimiento.

El beyblade de Tyson dejó de girar y regresó a las manos de su dueño, se volvió de golpe mirando a su hermano mayor y a Kenny con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberías de ponerte a estudiar ahora que no hay torneos cerca, Tyson-le regañó Hiro-¿Sigues con la idea de que se acerca una amenaza?

Tyson entrecerró los ojos con mal humor. ¿Por qué nadie entendía lo que quería decir con eso? Guardó su beyblade y entró al dojo con las manos en los bolsillos siendo seguido de Hiro y Kenny.

-¿Terminó el entrenamiento?-preguntó Daichi sentado en la sala con una bolsa de papás.

-Por suerte-le respondieron ambos sentándose junto a Daichi.

El entrenamiento había sido interesante, Tyson y Dragoon parecían uno solo en cada movimiento, progresó bastante desde el torneo de BEGA, quizá los presentimientos de Tyson podrían estar en lo cierto.

Hiro miró a un punto de la pared mientras recordaba el momento cuando fue instaurada de nueva cuenta la BBA, el equipo asistió a los preparativos pero fue ahí cuando Tyson comenzó a tener esos presentimientos y se puso a entrenar mientras que los demás chicos se encontraban estudiando.

Fue aquél día donde todo en su vida dio un giro y no volvió a ser como antes.

Los G-Revolution fueron llamados por el señor Dickenson para una reunión en la sede de la BBA, sin embargo, a esa reunión solo pudo entrar Hiro como el entrenador del equipo

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, un avión proveniente de Roma, Italia, estaba aterrizando en ese momento, dos chicos rubios y de ojos verde mar estaban saliendo del avión con cara cansada.

Fue un largo viaje para ellos. Tomaron su equipaje y comenzaron a moverse entre la muchedumbre tratando de encontrar a las personas que los habían llamado hasta allá.

El chico tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda mientras escuchaba los reclamos en italiano de su hermana menor sobre el pesado viaje que había tenido que hacer de improviso.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esa costumbre no se le quitaría nunca. Entonces fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de boa constrictor de parte de una de las empleadas de la BBA japonesa, haciendo que su hermana soltara un gruñido.

-¡Miya!-dijo con sorpresa el chico italiano.

Miya Ouji era una chica japonesa de cabello castaño rizado y ojos chocolate, que siempre se había sentido atraída por Enrique Tornatore, miembro de los Majestics y tenerlo de vuelta en ese lugar después de tanto tiempo era maravilloso.

-¡_Curse_!-escuchó el quejido italiano de su hermana, por lo que sonrió de medio lado con nerviosismo.

-¡Elena!-la llamó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-¿Por qué no saludas a Miya?

Elena dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Miya, entrecerró los ojos y de golpe les dio la espalda a ambos comenzando a caminar entre la muchedumbre.

Elena Tornatore era una chica de cabello rubio ondulado, bajita y conocida como la enana de la familia Tornatore, _"nano", _un apodo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ambos hermanos viajaron desde Roma para presentarse a los preparativos de la nueva BBA y con ellos para que diera comienzo el nuevo campeonato mundial de Beyblade.

-Hola-dijo como saludo la chica rubia mirando hacia otro lado con enojo.

Si la actitud de ella le afectó a Miya Ouji, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto tan solo se volvió a Enrique para lanzarse a sus brazos en un abrazo de boa constrictor.

-Se me había olvidado lo efusiva que eres, Miya-rió Enrique de manera galante abrazando a la chica castaña.

Ante esto, la hermana de Enrique no pudo evitar soltar un bufido con fastidio que pasó desapercibido por los otros dos que seguían en su mundo como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-¡Estuviste fuera un año!-exclamó Miya con un puchero infantil-¿Qué esperabas?

Elena se acercó con lentitud hacia ellos y chocó de manera _accidental_ con Miya.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Miya sobando la parte dolorida con una mano.

-Estorbas Miya-contestó Elena con simpleza y una sonrisa malvada.

Enrique rodó los ojos con cansancio mientras seguía a su hermana menor, Miya y Elena siempre que se encontraban no podían evitar soltarse a pelear una contra otra, era una costumbre que no se iría tan fácil.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, Ray caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio con la mirada perdida en cada local comercial.

De algún modo le preocupaba la actitud que Tyson había adquirido recientemente.

Sí era cierto y Tyson tenía razón, había una amenaza aguardando en las sombras, pero, ¿Qué sería esa vez? ¿Qué era lo que les esperaba o contra qué debían prepararse?

Ray observaba cada entrenamiento realizado por el tres veces campeón mundial y le sorprendía ver a Tyson parado día tras día en el bey-estadio dispuesto a mejorar, mientras que el resto del equipo se dedicaba a estudiar y a sacar preparatoria.

Tyson también estudiaba pero le importaba más el beyblade como siempre. Ray detuvo su andar cuando observó en la acera de enfrente a Enrique de los Majestics.

Enrique había crecido bastante desde el anterior campeonato mundial donde los Majestics fueron derrotados por el Batallón Barthez.

Corrió hacia el rubio que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que Ray lo llamó.

-¡Enrique!-gritó mientras el chico italiano dirigía su mirada extrañada hacia él.

-¡Vaya, si es Ray!-exclamó Enrique con sorpresa y alegría al volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

-No es que no me agrade verte, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con el señor Dickenson para el campeonato mundial-contestó Enrique encogiéndose de hombros sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¡Vaya, espera cuando se lo cuente a Tyson!-dijo Ray con emoción.

Enrique soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por Ray recordando al niño de trece años que le retó a una batalla en Roma mientras se encontraba paseando por la ciudad con algunas de sus conquistas.

-Supongo que vendrá directo a retarme a una batalla-dijo Enrique aún entre risas.

-Sino no sería Tyson-dijo Ray también riendo.

Enrique entró a un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca siendo seguido por Ray que se mantuvo serio por unos minutos, entonces Enrique decidió cortar el hielo.

-Y dime Ray, ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes todo este tiempo?

-Bien, amigo-dijo Ray con duda en la voz-Los chicos se han dedicado a estudiar la preparatoria después de que terminó el torneo de BEGA. Kai está en último año, los demás están en segundo.

-Vaya-dijo Enrique con un silbido, miró a Ray que se encontraba cabizbajo y sonrió para tratar de animarlo-¿Todo está bien después de que terminó el torneo de BEGA?

Ray negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a andar dejando a Enrique esperando una respuesta.

-Hey, Ray-lo llamó Enrique confundido-¿Qué está pasando?

-Las cosas no van bien, Enrique, todo debería estar bien-miró al rubio un instante-Tyson está paranoico, no deja de entrenar, no deja de decir que esta tranquilidad no es normal, dice que algo va a pasar tarde o temprano.

Enrique miró con preocupación al chico bey-luchador, se notaba que se encontraba preocupado.

¿Qué le pasaba a Tyson? En todo el año anterior que Enrique pasó en Japón no había escuchado nada extraño. Tal vez tendría que mirar con sus propios ojos para creer lo que Ray decía porque todos conocían a Tyson, y Tyson Granger no era así.

Ambos se despidieron y Enrique siguió su camino hacia las oficinas de la BBA a donde había mandado a su hermana menor mientras él daba una vuelta con Miya Ouji, sonrió divertido al pensar cómo estaría su hermana en ese momento.

Elena Tornatore no se caracterizaba por ser una chica paciente. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, mucho menos estar sentada en una solitaria oficina de la sede japonesa de la BBA.

Suspiró y recargó la espalda en el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Sus ojos estudiaban la habitación con detenimiento hasta que encontró un cuadro que mostraba a los BBA Revolution como campeones mundiales del torneo de hace dos años.

En ese campeonato, los Majestics fueron eliminados en el torneo Europeo por el que entonces era el nuevo equipo, Batallón Barthez, ella era apenas una novata, por fin había logrado convencer a su hermano, a Oliver, Johnny y Robert para formar parte del equipo, y fue en ese torneo en el que comenzó a practicar con ellos.

Fue difícil para ella ver al equipo devastado, eran los mejores, siempre fueron los mejores de Europa y tan solo en minutos, un equipo de novatos los eliminó de un torneo del que podían ganar todas las fases.

Una eliminación realizada por medio de trampas. Injusto.

A partir de ese momento, los Majestics no quisieron participar en un nuevo torneo por equipos y se habían dedicado a buscar a sus sucesores.

Los encontraron después de meses de búsqueda. Replantearían al equipo con sus nuevos miembros, por eso estaban en Japón, para hablar del asunto con la directiva.

Los recuerdos de Elena fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de cinco chicos y una chica que entraron a la oficina en medio de discusiones entre tres de ellos.

Frente a ella, Elena descubrió a los chicos que estaban en el cuadro que anteriormente había visto, aunque si no se equivocaba, esa formación que miraba era la de los G-Revolution, aquellos que pelearon contra el régimen de BEGA.

Un chico de cabellos negros vestido con jeans azules y chamarra roja se acercó a la recepcionista.

-El señor Dickenson nos mandó llamar hace un rato-dijo el chico con premura.

-Lo siento chicos-dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa apenada-Tendrán que esperarlo, ahora está un poco ocupado.

-Bien-contestó el chico y todos se dirigieron a los sillones para sentarse.

Fue ahí donde la mirada de todos ellos se fijó en la persona que estaba ahí antes que ellos y los miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hola, soy Hilary-se presentó la chica castaña que venía con los G-Revolution-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Boungiorno_, me llamo Elena-contestó la rubia con un poco de dificultad gracias al acento italiano.

La puerta de la presidencia se abría justo cuando Tyson iba a intercambiar palabras con Hilary.

-Muchas gracias, señor y lamento el tiempo que le hice perder viniendo hasta acá-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Tyson lo reconoció como Enrique. En cuestión de segundos, el chico tuvo a Elena a uno de sus costados esperando a Enrique. El campeón mundial miró a la chica con una ceja enarcada sin explicarse la actitud de la muchacha.

-¿Tyson Granger?-se escuchó la voz de Enrique ligeramente sorprendida-¿De verdad eres tú, Tyson?-preguntó Enrique con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-Eh...Si-dijo el chico algo apenado-Si, soy yo.

-Me da gusto verte-dijo Enrique dándole la mano a Tyson que devolvió el saludo al instante.

Tyson notó la mirada que Elena tenia sobre ellos y la miró de forma interrogante, preguntándose qué hacía esa chica en las oficinas de la BBA.

Enrique miró la mirada que Tyson mantenía sobre su hermana así que decidió presentarlos sin más.

-Tyson, déjame presentarte a mi hermana Elena. Elena, él es Tyson.

-Mucho gusto-soltó Elena con recelo.

-Hola-dijo Tyson mirándola a los ojos y lo mismo hizo Elena pensando que la estaba retando y lo miró con determinación.

-Espera-habló Elena en voz baja intercalando miradas entre Enrique y Tyson-Si mal no recuerdo, tú-señaló a Tyson con un dedo-Eras el chico ruidoso que le exigió una batalla en Roma, ¿No es así?-soltó Elena con rapidez pasando su mirada de uno a otro con una sonrisa divertida.

Tyson miró a la chica con ganas de descuartizarla ahí mismo, él perdió esa batalla y Enrique se burlaba de él porque no podía dominar por completo a Dragoon en aquél entonces.

-¡Qué dices!-explotó Tyson contra la chica mirándola con furia.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Elena con los nervios a flor de piel-Sólo recordé en un momento…

-¡Era un inexperto en ese entonces!-despotricó Tyson con voz en grito.

Tyson miró a Elena con los ojos inyectados en sangre, ¿Por qué esa chica había mencionado la batalla?

Entonces, Enrique bastante apenado por la situación que su propia hermana causó, la tomó fuerte de un brazo colocándola detrás de él y con un gesto de la mano trató de excusarse frente a Tyson.

-¡Tranquilo, amigo!-dijo Enrique rápidamente-¡Ella era una niña cuando nos conocimos en Roma, es lógico que diga esas cosas! ¡No le hagas mucho caso!

Tyson al escuchar a Enrique no dejó de mirar a la chica italiana con coraje, por lo que Elena escondió el rostro en la espalda de Enrique sabiendo que de algún modo, su encuentro con los G-Revolution no empezaba con buen pie.

La puerta de la oficina del señor Dickenson se abrió dejando a la vista al hombre rechoncho y bonachón que mantenía un semblante preocupado.

-Chicos, ¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó mirando a los italianos y a los G-Revolution.

-Es un malentendido, señor, no se preocupe-respondió Enrique arrastrando junto a él a Elena que trataba de zafarse de su fuerte agarre-D e hecho, Elena y yo ya nos vamos.

Enrique pasó por un lado de los chicos G-Revolution a quienes les sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿No les has contado porque estás aquí?-preguntó Dickenson mirando la espalda de Enrique.

El italiano se quedó frio ante la pregunta e intercambió una mirada con su hermana menor quién miró al suelo con pena ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

-No-soltó Enrique de forma seca girándose hacia el señor Dickenson.-Creo que no es el momento para que lo sepan.

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó una curiosa Hilary acercándose a Enrique y jalando de un movimiento a Elena que la miró con sorpresa.

Hilary inspeccionó a Elena con ojo crítico, sin embargo, un porta beyblade de color negro que se encontraba en el brazo izquierdo de la italiana le llamó la atención, por lo que comenzó a forcejear con Elena para descubrir aquello que presentía.

-¡Sabía que ocultabas algo!-exclamó Hilary victoriosa ante una mirada de reproche que le mandaba Elena.

Hilary alzó el brazo para que todos observaran lo que encontró. Era un beyblade de color plateado con el aro de ataque en color verde, después bajó el brazo y se lo lanzó a Elena que lo tomó con un ligero movimiento de mano como un experto bey luchador.

-Bien, tendremos que dar la noticia ahora-dijo Elena soltando un suspiro derrotado mientras Enrique negaba con la cabeza, pero Elena no le hizo caso.

Elena miró al señor Dickenson quién sonrió y miró a los G-Revolution que esperaban una respuesta.

-Se ha formado un nuevo equipo europeo.

Una exclamación fue la respuesta general de los G-Revolution ante esa respuesta inesperada.

En un valle cercano a la ciudad de Tokio, los que anteriormente se llamaban Begableaders caminaban sigilosamente a una pequeña y abandonada choza sin ser vistos.

Liderados por Garland, se pararon frente a la roída puerta de madera de color negro. Intercambiaron miradas entre sí buscando el valor suficiente para entrar a la casita de madera.

Ahí dentro les esperaba una persona que no habían visto desde hace tiempo.

Una risita nerviosa proveniente de la única chica del equipo les alertó, pero rodaron los ojos al ver que se trataba de ella.

-No pensarás echarte para atrás, Ming Ming-dijo Brooklyn mirándola desinteresadamente.

-No muchachos, ¿Cómo creen?-se defendió Ming Ming sonriendo de medio lado pero dentro de sí quedaba la duda sobre si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto o no.

-¿Hay que tocar de una vez?-preguntó Mystel mirando a sus compañeros.

-Allá vamos-dijo Crosher sudando frio.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido, Ming Ming abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se ocultó detrás de Brooklyn. Crosher pasó saliva con dificultad mientras que los demás aguantaban la respiración.

Uno por uno fueron entrando a aquella casa oscura iluminada tan solo por un rayo de luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana cuadrada.

Al instante la choza se encendió con una fuerte luz blanca que cegó a los muchachos por unos momentos.

Frente a ellos observaron a un hombre de aspecto descuidado, con la ropa de cárcel rota, de cabello morado oscuro.

El hombre les sonrió como un padre cuando ve por primera vez a sus hijos después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Sorprendidos, chicos?

-Boris-murmuró Garland con sorpresa.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Garland-dijo Boris con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Es imposible!-tartamudeó Crosher presa del nerviosismo y del miedo-¡Tenías una condena!

Brooklyn parecía ser el único que no parecía afectado por la aparición repentina de Boris pues miraba todo con una tranquilidad arrolladora, que daba miedo e intimidaba a sus compañeros.

Era como si hubiera regresado a ser el chico que era antes de la batalla final contra Tyson en el torneo Justice V.

-¡Los Begableaders regresaran y lucharan para ser los mejores del mundo sin importar qué suceda!-exclamó Boris con una risa malévola que puso pálidos a los cinco muchachos que lo miraban.

-Lo verán en sus sueños y sufrirán, aquello en lo que creen se volverá una pesadilla, nada existe en este mundo, todo el universo vivirá en una agonía constante, creerán en nosotros porque somos la verdad y a Tyson y sus amigos lo consideraran un traidor y un mentiroso. Ese es el futuro que te espera Tyson.

La risa de Boris se escuchó a los alrededores de la pequeña casa de madera, mientras que en la ciudad preparaban todo para el inicio de un nuevo campeonato mundial.


End file.
